


Just a Common Friday

by SrOnii



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bob Survives, Bottom Bob Newby, Bottom Jim Hopper, Dildo play, First Time, Implied Bob Newby/Jim Hopper/Joyce Byers, Implied femdom, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Top Jonathan Byers, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrOnii/pseuds/SrOnii
Summary: Jonathan's finds out that his mother, stepfather and the police chief have a little unusual habit and he will be much pleased to be a part of it.





	Just a Common Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone.
> 
> I'm a real fan of the men I put into this story. They are/were my favorite characters in Stranger Things and I couldn't resist this idea of a threesome between them.  
> I have a lot of ideas of how to make one with Billy and Steve replacing Jon between those big bears, but I will develop this later.  
> This is an alternate universe set after the second season and with Bob not being killed by the Demodog, only wounded and now he's fine.  
> It might have a few typos, but I promise I will be correcting them. Is just I'm posting this quite late in the evening and I have class tomorrow.

Jonathan came home a little early that Friday. His boss was already out for lunch and gave him permission to go whenever he wanted, because he would go on a trip and would not come back that day. So Jonathan made his way home about 10 a.m.

As he expected, his mother was there with Bob, both watching one more stupid TV show and laughing dumbly like it was the best thing ever. He smiled at the scene. It was so good to see his mother happy like that and Bob as well, after the accident with the hellhound or whatever that thing was.

He waved them hello and went straight to the phone.

Billy, Nancy and Steve would be up to hang out by the afternoon, once they got out from college. Jonathan had no classes on that particular Friday, which was a blessing, because he could hang out with his brother after everything was fine and also with his few friends.

After lunch, Bob and Joyce are still on the couch, unaware of Jonathan’s presence when he comes by the corridor and listens to what they are saying.

“Hopper is going to be disappointed if you don’t come,” Bob proceeds to say. “But I think you deserve to stay at home, it has been a hard week for you.”

“Thank you so much, Bob” Joyce states with a kiss. “Remember, don’t do anything you wouldn’t do if I was there.”

Bob laughs and realizes Jonathan’s presence, clearing his expression instantly. Joyce’s perception comes across and she follows his eyes, stopping the laughter as well.

“Hi, sweetie, are you going somewhere?” she asks.

“Um… yes, I’ll find the guys in the city and we are going to the lake. I think we’ll be back by five. You won’t need the car, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

“If she does, I can take her anywhere,” Bob offers.

“Alright.” She agrees, “Jonathan, don’t forget to drive safely if you’re going to drink.”

“Mom, we’re underage.”

“Never stopped that boy, Billy, before. You know I give you freedom, but don’t abuse it.”

“Okay.”

“I think I’m going too. Bye, love,” says Bob.

“Bye,” Joyce speaks before sharing a kiss with him.

Jonathan gives them no mind and goes to the kitchen to take some food for the afternoon. A few apples and snacks later, he gets to the car and starts driving. It has always been nice to hang with Steve and Nancy but Billy had only recently become their friend and shown that he is not a total waste of a person. He just needed someone to help him cope with his father’s abuse and show he was a nice guy deep inside.

Jonathan could not believe at first but he understood it once Nancy and Steve decided to give the guy a chance. Now they are as inseparable as if they knew each other forever.

A few miles to get to the highway to the lake Jonathan realizes something in the middle of the woods. Willing to figure if he saw correctly he stops the car and hits back, scooting a little to find both Bob’s car and the police station’s car hidden in the middle of the trees. They are well parked, only really attentive eyes would find them there.

Curiosity grows up on Jonathan’s inside. Bob did say he and Hopper would meet each other and apparently his mother was supposed to go as well but she wasn’t on the mood for whatever they were doing. Jonathan had figured they would do something old people do but to do something like that they would not need to hide their cars in the middle of the forest.

Jonathan pulls over next to their cars and gets out. He sees the track among the trees and takes a deep breath before start following it. He imagines they could be doing something secret related to the monsters in the past, after all Hopper is Jane’s father and he can possibly be protecting the children from whatever it is.

Jonathan follows the trail to find the house he and his family had used to purge that thing away from Will. He cannot hear exactly what it is but something is making noise inside that house.

Step by step, carefully walking trying not to make any sound outside, Jonathan wanders to the house with no clue of what is going on until he starts hearing something. It appears someone is panting or something alike and soon he hears both Bob’s and Hopper’s voice saying things he cannot assimilate from the distance. He approaches from outside, avoiding the porch because of the creaking wood, being guided to the wall in the lateral and finds himself a rift in the wood of it. He tries to discreetly look through it so the people inside will not see him.

Jonathan almost falls back as he sees both Bob and Hopper laid on the floor over a blanket, side to side, no clothes on and kissing. Bob hangs his legs open so Hopper can brush his fingertips over his ass rim, stop right over his entrance and push their tip inside, but not further. Bob moans lowly holding on to Hopper’s arm.

It takes a lot of time for the teenager to understand what is going on. Bob and Hopper are having sex in a cabin in the middle of the woods. How cliché would that sound for two people to betray another in a house on a forest? Not too little as they would like to admit. Jonathan is about to run away with a burning secret inside when they start speaking again.

“You know you can take a lot more,” Hopper says kissing Bob’s chin.

“Yes, I know but we don’t want to go so fast. We got the whole afternoon and without Joyce we can’t do it so fast,” answers Bob.

“I wish Joyce was here. She knows better about filling our asses up. I don’t like using the toys myself,” the cop says still touching Bob’s entrance gently.

“We could fill each other, you know? Without the toys, just…” Bob suggests pointing Hopper’s hard cock.

Hopper stares at him deadly for a second and both of them burst out laughing. Jonathan cannot quite figure out what that means and feels intrigued trying to understand what this actually is. If he got it right, his mother would meet with Hopper and Bob in that cabin to have sex regularly and they had no problem in doing it without one another.

“You know my cock will only go into a coochie. Though you ass looks really good,” Hopper compliments digging inside Bob once again.

The vision is actually not so gross when Jonathan stops thinking about it as a betrayal. Bob is laying on his left side with his right hand holding to his leg, while Hopper has the heel of his left hand brushing his balls and the fingertips are doing the small movements in and out of Bob. Both their cocks rock hard, hanging in their stomachs. The vision and the thinking makes his own cock uncomfortable in his pants.

“Yours looks pretty good,” Bob moans.

“I know,” Jim smiles.

Bob laughs and looks at Jonathan… Wait! Looks at Jonathan?

“Hey!” he says.

Jonathan tries to rush and run away but his feet get stuck on a root right in the start and he falls to the ground covered in dry leaves. Hopper comes out of the house, shotgun in hand, followed by Bob, both wearing only their skins.

“Jonathan?!” Bob exclaims shocked.

“What are you doing here, kid?” Hopper asks walking up to him and crouching, cock still half-hard hanging in the air shamelessly. They don’t seem so mad after they see who he is, “You shouldn’t sneak around, I could have shot you.”

“You said you were going to the lake,” Bob states.

“I was, but…” Jonathan is mute. He has no words to defend himself on what he just did.

“Come on, get up,” Jim offers him a hand and makes him get up. Jonathan can see both their gazes stroll down his body and find his groin. “Did you like something you saw?”

Jonathan’s mouth falls open, but not a single word comes out. Jim gives Bob a look full of ideas and the radioman returns it with a surprise exclamation.

“But... he is Joyce’s son.”

“You know she will be fine with it.”

“Well…”

“What do you say, kid?” Hopper invites, leading his hand slowly to Jonathan’s crotch. He meets no resistance and the teen finds himself enjoying the touch over his cock. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Come inside, we’ll help you decide,” Hopper takes his hand so gently it doesn’t even seem like the tough policeman from Hawkins. Bob is still hesitant but follows the duo and locks the door behind them. “Here, take off your clothes.”

Jonathan stands still and makes the necessary moves for Jim to help him take of his jacket and shirt. The cop's hands come to the teen’s pants and his own hands move automatically to cover Hopper’s and stop them.

“You scared, kid?” the older man asks softly, “Don’t worry, we won’t do anything you don’t want us to. Besides you have nothing to fear, we won’t try to fuck you. We like pussies… but we often like something up our butts.”

“We use the toys when your mother is not here. But if you want to, we can use yourself.” Bob says while Jim finds his hands free and undoes Jonathan’s belt buckle.

Then, the policeman goes down with his pants and underwear. Both him and Bob’s eyes widen as they see what was hidden.

Jonathan is freaking out inside. He doesn’t know if it is from excitement, anxiety, fear, disgust, horniness or whatever. He just feels himself rock hard and unable to speak.

“That looks like something that feels good,” Jim says as he looks up and smiles, soon driving his mouth to the hard shaft in front of him. Jonathan sighs at the feeling and throws his head back. Bob comes along rubs his hands over the teen’s chest and abs. Nothing extraordinary, Jonathan has not a muscle body but his skins is soft and the radioman likes the feeling.

“Hopper is good with his mouth, you’ll see,” he whispers kissing Jonathan’s shoulder, “If you want, I can show you what I can do too.”

His face approaches, his hand holds the teen’s face with tenderness guiding him for a kiss. It feels weird to kiss the man who he knows kisses his mother everyday but it doesn’t have such negative effect over his body, specially the part on Jim’s mouth.

Bob stops the kiss and make his way down to his knees. He and Hopper share a passionate kiss before Bob take Jonathan in his mouth. He is not as good with his tongue as Hopper, but his mouth is definitely hotter and softer. Jim kisses the boy’s legs and waist, both men leading him to sit down on the couch.

“You wanna try, kid?” Jim inquires holding his own cock and standing up close to Jonathan.

“I… I’ve never…”

“Go on. Just try to keep your teeth away and will be all good.”

“I actually like teeth, so this is not a rule,” Bob says popping the cock out of his own mouth. “It’s the same when it comes to the butt.”

“But I too enjoying being bitten in the ass,” Jim argues.

Jonathan pays no attention to the discussion and takes hold of Jim’s cock. It is warm and thick. Not a big deal but not a small one either. He opens his lips and touches the tip of it putting his tongue slowly to work on it. It is not so nice as they made it look like, the taste is not easy to describe. However, it is not terrible, feels like something he can perform without complaints.

Moving, he found out his limits gagging by the moment the tip touches the back of his throat. Jim removes and laughs at him while Bob is taking the whole extension of the teen’s cock inside his mouth.

“Go easy in the beginning, kid.” He advises. “He is an expert, you’re not.”

Jonathan takes the hint and tries to move a little less further, stopping whenever he feels the tip discomforting his throat. He moves backwards just to fall forward once again. It seems okay, so he does it over and over… And so does Bob. The chubby man has a miraculous tongue working around the head of Jonathan’s dick, making him feel delirious and sometime lose the tempo of his head movement.

“Damn, it feels so soft…” says Hopper.

Bob kisses the head of Jonathan’s shaft a few more times, before letting it go and moving to stay behind the cop. Jim takes his cock out of the teen’s mouth and shifts in his position, implying that Jonathan shall do the same to keep his work. Hopper holds to the back of the couch and stands on it, with his cock right in front of Jonathan’s mouth and he immediately takes it inside.

Meanwhile, Bob waits for the right position and comes to action, spreading Jim’s cheeks apart and kissing his crack, achieving a pleased moan from the cop. He proceeds, kissing over the small puckered hole which starts twitching for the good contact. That’s when bob licks it from the hole to the small of Jim’s back.

“Fuck!” the chief exclaims. “Don’t tease so much, Bob.”

“But I’ve only started with the teasing,” the radioman jests, giving a splashed kiss over his hole.

Hopper leads one hand down and holds Jonathan’s head making him stop his movements and then let go of the shaft.

“Stop kid, with all this hard work I’m going to cum,” he assure.

“Get back here, Jon,” Bob calls, “let’s see what you can do with his back side.”

Jim moves out of the way and once the teen is up he kneels on the couch holding his ass up high for them to see. Jonathan never examined a man’s butt before but he can see that this is a beautiful one. Round in shape, so juicy when Bob holds tighter the flesh bubbles through his fingers. The radioman pulls the cheeks apart and reveals the twitching hole in between.

“Try it,” he encourages the teen. “The deeper you go, the better will feel,” he vouches. Jonathan doesn’t move, unsure of what he is supposed to do exactly. “Wanna see me do it first?”

“I’m waiting…” Jim mocks, pretending to be upset.

Bob lowers his head in between the ass cheeks and licks stripe from the hole to the top once again and Jim moans. Then he returns to the hole and punctuates it with his tongue in quick motions of in and out and Jonathan can see how Hopper is holding tight to the couch.

“Come on, Newby, I know you can do more,” the cop challenges.

Bob takes it and kneels on the floor burying his face in that ass, making Jim moan.

Jonathan observes Bob’s ass. As he move he also curves his back and that makes his cheeks go apart showing off the small pink hole a little glistening because of the first section he and Hopper had before. In a bold move the teen goes down in that butt and puts his tongue out to taste it.

What he feels is a sweet taste like strawberry invade his mouth and immediately finds it strange. Is this how an ass should taste? It doesn’t seem right, but if feels good.

“Flavored lube, kid,” Bob half-says, half-moans. “The natural taste is way better, but you can try that for your first time.”

Jonathan smiles and takes time to appreciate Newby’s butt as he did to Jim’s. He bum is rounder and bigger with softer skin. Both of them have no hair, probably shave it because of the habits but Bob’s one feels better to hold and touch.

“Keep going, Bob,” demands Jim.

Both men get to service. Bob works his tongue all over Hopper’s hole, circling and pushing it on the rim making the cop grunt and moan. Jonathan is trying to do the same despite of the discomfort coming from the position. He darts his tongue out and flicks it into the twitch hole. For a moment he thinks just licking is okay but the lack of reaction coming from Bob clear his thought that he should do something else, so he moves his tongue side to side going up and down with his head and Bob finally moans on Jim’s ass and scoots his ass back on that.

Jonathan starts moving in different ways, making himself proud every time Newby loses a moan or grunt or shakes his ass for more contact.

Jim gets up and guides Bob to the couch.

“Let me see if you really are that good for a beginner,” he defies to Jonathan. Bob kneels on the couch and is Jim’s time to rim him, pushing his tongue forcefully on the radioman’s hole and biting on the cheeks.

Jonathan tries his best to repeat that and feels happy when Jim groans at the first bite and pushes his ass on his face demanding him to do it again and harder. The teen alternates between biting the cheeks and then licking and kissing on the same place. He doesn’t know if it is that right or Hopper is just louder than Bob but the man moans a lot.

And so does Bob, whose ass is already flush pink from the brushing of Hopper’s teeth all over the fleshy buttocks.

“Jim, I can’t take it. I want something inside so I can come…” Bob pleads.

“So do I,” admits the cop.

The three of them get up again, Jim and Bob looking quite hungrily to Jonathan’s cock.

“You ever stuffed your cock on someone before, kid?” Hopper asks.

“Not a male,” he confesses.

“Wanna try it?”

“I guess… Um… I don’t know.”

“Come on, Jon,” Bob encourages, “all the things we did ‘til now were good, weren’t they? This one shall be as well.”

“Agreed,” Hopper enforces. “But if you don’t like the idea, maybe you can try stuffing us with the toys we have.”

“Or both,” Bob keeps going.

Jonathan takes those words deeply into his mind and know they are right. They have done not much but not little to this point. He has rimmed both of them, sucked Jim’s cock and even kissed Bob. What could go wrong with this final decision?

“I can try,” he decides.

“Good. So you get to decide whose ass you’ll fuck first,” Hopper states.

“Oh…” Jonathan gasps. That was not an easy task. “Maybe… both,” he tries. “I like the idea of stuffing the toys in one of you while fucking the other.”

“So do us,” Bob affirms, “But who gets your cock?”

“Well… You,” the boy shrugs. “I mean, if Hopper’s okay with it.”

“Don’t be so nervous, kid, I’ll have it later, no problem.”

Hopper goes into the room and come back with a large—at least eight inches—pink dildo, an average purple one and a different red one with small bubbles all over it’s length.

“You can use one per time if you want but as a hint I prefer the pink one,” he winks.

Bob kneels on the couch again, holding his ass up and so does Jim by his right side with the dildos beside him, but before he lands Jonathan the bottle of lube and instructs him to use a lot.

He coats his hand, spreads it over his cock, and then on the pink dildo, as Hopper requested.

“Do it slow, please,” Bob reminds him, “It’s not a pussy, though it might feel better than one.”

“How would you know?” Hopper teases.

“I’ve felt it with my fingers, I have an idea of what it’s like.”

As they talk, Jonathan positions himself behind Bob and guides his head to the entrance of Bob’s body. Applying a little pressure, he feels the head being engulfed by the warmth and wetness. Bob’s moans are like fuel to his hips and it burns that he cannot go further quickly.

“Hold a sec, hold a sec!” Bob pleads. Jonathan is only halfway inside and the man keeps huffing and puffing to concentrate. “This is much different than a toy.”

“Bad or good way?” Jim asks.

“Wonderful way,” Bob states and pushes his ass back a little, moaning as he manages to take the full length inside himself. “Oh… God… This is amazing.”

“Don’t forget about me, kid.” Hopper reminds.

“Do it to him while I get used with you inside me,” Bob advises in a deep sight.

Jonathan grabs the dildo with both hands and tries to keep it steady which is hard because of the lubrication. He then lines it with Jim’s hole and starts pushing it in. Differently from Bob, he is not feeling so he pushes it as slow as he can and the cop seems to comply to that, moaning slowly as it pops inside. He moves closer to Bob and both of them kiss with passion.

The dildo goes halfway inside and Hopper is already moaning in the kiss with Bob who by the way started moving his ass in circular movements in Jonathan’s cock, distracting the teen’s concentration from dildo-penetrating Hopper.

Three quarters of the dildo are inside Hopper when he drives his hand back and stop Jonathan from pushing further.

“That’s all I can take for now, kid. Move for us,” he pleads and bob nods, agreeing.

Jonathan moves his hand and hips, trying to keep them synchronized and it is kind of easy. His pace is low and steady and it pays off, as both men moan and grunt, while kissing each other again.

“So fucking good,” Bob mumbles. “I want harder.”

“I’ll have what he’s having,” Hopper follows.

Jonathan speeds up, hearing the moaning of approval from both men. His cock is so hard sliding in and out of Bob it doesn’t even make the task that complicated. The dildo is coming in and out of Hopper and it feels like it fits perfectly inside of him. Jonathan finds himself wanting to go harder on Bob and he does as well as it is done with Hopper and both man gasp in surprise of the pace rising so much. Jonathan’s hips clash on Bob’s ass and his cock inside hit the man’s prostate over and over, making the radioman cry out for the pleasure.

The control of his hand is out and when Jonathan see is, the dildo is base deep inside Hopper and yet he keeps moving. The cop is with his head resting on his arms and mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure.

“Enough, kid!” he cries. “You’ll make me come!”

Jonathan hears the pleading and stops moving, slowly taking himself out of Bob and pushing the dildo out. While the older men take a time to rest, Jonathan checks on how their holes look. No changes, they are still looking tight and good to go.

“My turn,” Hopper says, “You better lube yourself up once again.”

“I like the red one,” Bob exposed.

Listening to him, Jonathan coats his cock and the referred dildo one more time and positions himself again, this time behind Hopper with his cock right by the entrance. A small push and the head pops in easily and Jim hisses.

“Jeez, that’s good,” he says and then sighs heavily, “So. Fucking. Good.”

“Told ya,” Bob affirmed.

Jonathan proceeds to push the dildo slowly inside a Bob who gasps in surprise for he was not expecting it without a warning. The bubbles around it pop inside him beautifully and Jonathan can help but move inside of Hopper to give himself some touch to follow the view.

“Oh, yeah, boy…” Hopper moans as he drives his hand to his own cock, “But I don’t wanna cum like this, take it off.”

Bob seems surprised, because it was just getting good for him.

“Sit, boy,” Jim commands and pushes Jonathan to sit on the couch.

As the teen does, the man climbs over him straddling his legs and positions his ass above the boy’s cock, lining it up to his hole and pushing himself down quite too fast. Jim then looks down a Jonathan who is shocked with the view of the ginormous man in front of him, sitting on his cock while his own cock bobs up and down.

“Shit, this feels even better,” Hopper assures.

“Does it,” Bob kneels on the couch close to him and they both kiss again, “how do you feel? How is his cock? Make me imagine.”

“I feel full,” Jim declares and gives him one quick peck on the lips before continuing, “it is hot and pulsating inside of me. Feels good.”

“Jonathan… please” Bob begs, as he departs his knees a bit and Jonathan gets the message.

He passes the dildo under the radioman’s body to find his hole and the man helps him with the position. Then the only thing Jonathan has to do is hold on to it as Bob starts riding slowly.

“Tell me more, Jim, tell me,” he pleads.

“I feel it coming and out of me,” the cop explains as he rides a little faster, “brushing in my insides so good.”

Bob moans and stops the riding for a second to kiss Jim. Jonathan moves the dildo in and out of him and gains a massive moan of approval.

“How do you like it up your ass?” Bob asks.

“So bad I want to come like this,” Jim bites his lips and paces up the ride. Bob drives his left hand to the man’s cock and masturbates him in a fumbling way but Hopper has no complains.

He moans louder and louder until he sits down, with Jonathan balls deep inside him and his cock splashes a burst of come on the kids chest and belly as his ass clench around Jonathan’s cock. It feels to much and the teen shoots his load inside of Jim even if he doesn’t know if he was allowed to.

Jonathan speeds up his trusts with the dildo inside of Bob as the radioman kisses Hopper desperately and even if is not touching his dick the come flows from it as he moans on the other’s mouth and drives his hand down to stop the teenagers hand. He is too sensitive already.

For a minute, they stay there connected with Jonathan’s half-hard cock inside of Jim and Bob fully seated on the dildo. They finally take a breath and break apart rearrange themselves. The come is dripping from Hopper’s ass on his tight and even with the after-sex haze, Jonathan think it is pretty hot.

“This was really good…” Bob states. “Wasn’t it, Jon?”

“Yeah…” Jonathan now has time to think it through and he realizes he just had gay sex with both his stepfather and his mother’s best friend. His voice is stuck once again, but Jim calms him down with a soft kiss and then is Bob’s turn to do it.

“We will want you back any days,” Jim states, “We should tell your mother.”

“What? But…”

“Don’t worry, Jon, she will understand,” Bob affirms calmly, “she was open-minded enough to understand when I said I like somethings up my ass and even enough to put them herself. She will understand this. Trust me. We’ll just have to repeat it whenever she’s not here.”

“Exactly,” Jim agrees.

Jonathan is doubtful but the men are so sure he has no guts to discuss it.

*****

**A Few Fridays Later…**

“So are we doing it today?” Bob asks during lunch.

“I feel a little tired today, I had to carry a lot of boxes back at work,” Joyce states. “Jonathan, you mind replacing me today?”

“Sure, no problem,” the teen answers with a smile and receives a wink from his stepfather.

“What is it that y’all do?” Will asks, “I want to do it too.”

“Maybe one day,” says Joyce not bothered at all, “when you’re eighteen.”

Both Bob and Jonathan laugh as a really confused Will goes back to his meatloaf.


End file.
